Moisture Farm
by Mike9
Summary: In response to a challenge by Darth Comrade this epic, mind bogglingly huge story throws two intrepid heroes into the dangerous, terrifying and life threatening world of a Moisture Farmer. KP Star Wars Crossover. Oh Yea.


This story is in response to a challenge set out by Darth Comrade, the basic one, not the hard and difficult challenge requiring more then my understanding of the Star Wars universe. Yes that's right Star Wars, you don't like it, run away, that right all of you cowards just leave this page right now. Yea, yea, that's right, you better run.

Moving on, for all of you who decided to stay, this is a relatively mindless story I wrote to stop me doing more productive things like studying math, and electrodynamics.

In that light I'll accept any reviews and abuse, and whatever. My response to all will be that it is Darth Comrade's fault for providing a bad guideline and not my lack of ability or creativity that ruined this story.

Disclaimer:

Noun

Anglo-French _desclamer_, from _desclamer_ to disavow, deny, from Old French _des_-, prefix marking reversal + _clamer_ to claim

1) a refusal or disavowal of something that one has a right to claim; _specifically_ a relinquishment or formal refusal to accept an interest or estate

2) a denial of responsibility for a thing or act: as **a** a negation or limitation of the rights under a warranty given by a seller to a buyer **b** a denial of coverage by an insurance company

As per usual Kim Possible and associated: Disney

Star Wars and associated: George Lucas

On with the story

* * *

Drakken was dancing, happily dancing. Like a giddy little six year old school girl on a massive sugar high dancing. It was getting very irritating. Normally the dancing of the mad blue scientist was at the invention of a new weapon or some piece of random technology, but this time he was dancing with all the guards. 

It was getting irritating. Shego had better things to do then watch grown men act like children. Carving the names of everyone she hated, a very long list, on her body came before this, because it had been going on for hours and she couldn't get away from it. They could be heard all through the lair and the transports were busted, one of Kimmies new tricks to keep them from running away.

"Dr D, just what did you do to the Princess and sidekick anyway?" Shego yelled from the doorway over the cheering.

Dancing over to where she stood, he beamed pride. "I sent them away. Now there's nobody to stop me." A cheer came from the henchmen.

"Where exactly?" Shego enquired, raising an eyebrow because it was obvious he hadn't though about that.

"I don't know. Away." Drakken cried happily.

"How far away?"

"I don't know."

"So she could be, I don't know, say in the middle of the Atlantic, calling for help, and really, really angry with us." Shego suggested, causing slight doubt in the genius mind of her boss.

"No, no, no. Not at all Shego. She's somewhere out there in space. Guaranteed to be dead." Drakken suggested, refusing to capitulate to doubt.

"What if she's not?" Shego said cynically.

"Do I have to explain it again?" Drakken demanded, his sidekicks questioning getting on his nerves by ruining the party atmosphere.

"Since when did you assume I listened in the first place?"

"Fine, okay, listen carefully. I transported her somewhere in the universe, the how details are irrelevant." Drakken started, Shego rolling her eyes and trying to stay focused. "Space is big, and there's so much of it that there's like a billionth of a percent chance that they've appeared even remotely near a galaxy. Even if they do, there's like a billionth of a percent chance that they'd be within a solar system. Now most of any solar system is the star and space. So there's another billionth of a percent chance that they even land on a planet. If they land on something resembling a planet there's another billionth of a percent chance that it's hospitable. If it's even hospitable then there needs to be life forms to sustain them, and the chances of that are so small it's ridiculous."

"Like you." Shego sneered.

Keeping his composure together the blue mad scientist tried to scold his assistant, "Remember words hurt Shego." Failing miserably, "So anyway this is something like a ten to the negative fifty, sixty something. Or in practical terms, if they appeared randomly anywhere in the universe every second, they'd need billions of times the lifespan of the universe to land on a habitable planet and survive. Or what we geniuses call impossible. There are you happy." Drakken mouthed off, his party mood broken by his snippy assistant.

"You remember their name is Team Possible right?" Shego said rolling her eyes, at least she'd killed the music.

"Doesn't matter, they're out of the way. Completely." Drakken cheered. The crew joined him moments later. They would give most cheerleaders a hard time with their act at the moment.

"I'm just saying that just in case, you should get to work immediately. At least before the others find out and beat you to world conquest." Shego suggested placing just enough urgency in her tone to get her boss thinking.

"You're right Shego. This is not time to rest on our accomplishments. World conquest here we come!" Drakken cried, to the applause of the guards. "Everyone back to work." He cried, running to his lab which confused the guards since their job was done.

Finally Shego left the doorway, heading to her room with a wry smile across her face, crashing parties was always fun and now she could get some peace and quiet.

Thud.

It was suddenly very hot, he was face down in a desert and he was very tired. Like he'd just gone ten round with Monkey Fist and knowing there was more to come. Pushing up wearily his arms capitulated dropping him back into the sands. Struggling to look around he spotted the feet of his target lying to his side. Attached to legs that came onto his chest and a body lying across his back. That explained a bit but not the still alive after being hit by Drakken's beam. Kim seamed fine since she moaned painfully when he tried to move again. Slowly succumbing to sleep he heard a distant American accent, they were in Nevada or Texas or somewhere that had a desert. That's okay Ron though, we'll be all right.

"Hey kiddo, are you alright?" An older woman asked as Kim stirred.

"Just a bit worn out, that's all." Kim replied looking around, the house looked like one of those modern design jobs. Probably underground because she could see no windows, they were probably in the desert somewhere, it explained the heat and the woman's strange dress. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, the boy that was with you. He's still asleep. Still, I've never heard that accent before, are you from off world?" She asked politely, the question completely going over Kim's head.

"Colorado, are we in Nevada or somewhere?" Kim asked, trying to find her bearings in the unusual environment.

"Colorado? Nevada? Never heard of it. You're on Tatooine, have you been dumped by pirates, you poor dear." The woman said sympathetically.

"Tatooine? Wait, world?" the ramifications spun her head "I need some air." Kim demanded, pushing past the concerned woman to the opening and stairwell to the surface.

The blazing suns about to set providing a stark and beautiful image as the dry air hit her. Wait, suns. Kim's mind rushed, dragging her attention to the two stars that hovered above the horizon. This wasn't Earth. They were speaking to humans, in English, with American accents, on a planet orbiting a binary star system. A star ship flew in low over where she was standing giving her plenty of time to view the cumbersome shape fly gracefully through the atmosphere. With star ships, her mind added, that's why the woman asked what planet they came from. Kim's mind couldn't take it so doing the rational thing in the situation she passed out.

"Hey Kim."

The well known voice resonating through her mind, bringing her back into the foreign environment. Propping herself up on the mattress she saw two familiar faces and two she didn't. An older gentleman, obviously the husband of the woman she met and another blond boy only slightly older then themselves.

"Oh man, I hoped it was all a bad dream." Kim moped, rubbing her temples. "You're taking this rather well."

"Kim, I've seen enough videos to find this a highly likely outcome. Isn't this so cool, we're on an alien world." Ron cheered, amusement on the others who surrounded him.

A gentle cough behind him reminded the enthusiastic teenager of his company. "Oh right yea. This is Owen and Beru Lars who've kindly taken us in. And this is Luke Skywalker, he rescued us." Ron said, pointing to each of the people in turn.

"It's a pleasure having you with us Kimberly." Beru offered. A gentle nod from Owen and an innocent smile form Luke greeting her.

"I'm sorry but if it's not in here then there's no possible way for travel there." The older man said. The glowing constellation of planets and stars was expansive but showed no sign of Earth. Owen had been good to them as they recovered and his wife was great support, helping them with clothing and adjusting to the heat. Ron and Luke got on like two peas in a pod, the elder taking his inquisitive new companion around in his hover car as Kim tried to find a way home, trying to work on all possibilities.

"Even if it was then there's the matter of hiring a ship to get you home. And your communications device wouldn't even get you a look in by any of the traders who frequent these parts." Owen consoled. Having looked over the device he immediately called it primitive, no interplanetary communications capacity, no holographic interface, the battery was rather poor and worst of all it was rather bulky. The most advanced piece of earthly communications device and it was as useful as some of the scraps that were lying around the droid workshop.

"I know, I know. Thanks again. I better go see if I can find Luke and Ron." Kim said graciously, removing herself from the table.

"Tell Luke to check out the north field collectors later on if you find him." Owen called.

Giving an acknowledging wave Kim wandered up onto the flats, binoculars in hand as she strode out to the small rise. Her flowing light weave clothing providing protection from the harsh sunlight while allowing air to circulate and keep her relatively cool.

For a city with space ships flying in and out every couple of minutes the buildings looked like they would be at home in any developing country on Earth. Mud brick and stone construction, or something very similar, bits of wood being used to build tables, ragged bits of cloth covering doorways, windows and stalls. Nothing about the place suggested it was a hive of advanced alien technology, but then considering it was generally regarded as a backwater planet, it wasn't all too surprising for any local. Ron however was not a local, and this strange city was alive to the sounds of strange creatures, alien languages and robots covered in blinking lights.

"So where are we heading again?" Ron asked as the two blonds wandered along the streets crowded with all manner of strange creatures and stalls with weird and wonderful items for sale.

"The races. Are you sure Kim wouldn't want to come. It would be easy to run back and get her." Luke offered, watching the younger blond gaze in awe at the array of creatures used as beasts of burden in spite of the mass of high technology.

"Kim's not into races and the like. Says Daytona is a colossal waste of time." Ron waved off as he tagged along behind Luke, his constant fascination with everything lining the road allowing him miss the large walking carpet that he walked straight into.

An echoing deep howl rupturing from the creatures throat as it looked down on the small blond child that stepped back in fear, the creature crossed with a weapons harness looking unhappy at the offence.

"Chewie, leave him alone. We've got business." Called a dark haired man dismissively, as he crossed to where the large creature was bearing over the young blond. His black open vest not even covering the array of weapons and gadgets that covered his holster like too many of the people that were on the streets. Looking down to Ron, a threatening and cheeky look crossed his face, "You better apologize kid, Wookiees are known to eat little boys who run into them and not apologize." A menacing glint in his eyes as the creature rose to its full height, crossing his arms and letting out a low growl as Ron tried to form an apology. "I…I…I'm… sorry Mr Wookiee sir. Please don't eat me." Ron managed to blurt out, the creature snorting before being lead away by the man.

Luke ran over dragging Ron away from the centre of the street. "Ron, you've got to watch where you're going. Most of the privateers that work these parts are a lot less forgiving." He warned. "Come on. Let's get to the race before you get us into more trouble." Trying to cheer Ron up as he guided him carefully through the streets with stories of his own misfortunate times in the cities.

Still stunned by the spectacle of the race the young blond was pretending to drive one of the hover racers as they rode back home. Luke rolling his eyes as they dropped onto the flats that was the moisture farm.

"You know humans don't have the reaction time to pilot those machines. Owen says my father did, but he was gifted." Luke said as they cruised along the flats.

Distracted from his imagination Ron looked inquisitively to his companion. "Gifted?"

"I don't know, but I've never seen a human race. That's just what he says." Luke said as they pulled up to the house, an annoyed looking red haired girl covered in dirt and grease glaring at them both.

"Where were you two?" Kim said tapping her foot as they removed themselves from the car.

"I took Ron to the races. He said you wouldn't want to come." Luke offered, shafting the blame before ducking into the house away from the girls' ire.

Glaring at her boyfriend he began to sweet, partly because he was still in the sun and she was in the shade, but the tweaked look she had on gave him the impression of a formal reprimand. "I just spent all day checking filters, ordering snippy droids around and generally working around this farm while you went to the races, without even inviting me." Kim scalded.

"I didn't think you'd want to come." Ron defended, not making any headway.

"Wade, my father and everyone else could find a way to get us home any minute and you don't think I'd want to go into town and see what else this planet has to offer."

"Well I didn't think…"

"No you didn't."

"We're completely out of ideas." Wade said to the gathering of elite minds as he tried to comfort Rufus. It had been a two weeks since the disappearance, GJ stormed Drakken's lair that afternoon after Team Possible hadn't returned and an emergency signal was received from the third member of team possible. Drakken was hard at work at another plan when the soldiers rushed in and nabbed him, his gleeful smile obvious as they questioned him. The device was commandeered and taken down to the primary laboratory where it had been examined in every detail by at least fifty geniuses including Dr Possible, Wade and Justine Flanders. Nobody could figure out if it was possible Kim and Ron had survived, or of they did, where they went. The only hope was that Drakken was an idiot and his inventions never worked as he planned.

"Well, my team has been working the numbers and running a detailed analysis, and we've managed to come up with something." Justine said, bringing some light to the otherwise gloomy appearance of all involved. "The quantum signature of the matter caught within the beam appears to designate some parameters within the destination vector of the quantum flux. We'll run further analysis and refine the simulation but we've come to the conclusion so far that there's a twenty percent chance that they would have reappeared within an appropriate equivalent atmosphere. That's however potentially one of ten to the power fifteen planets in the universe."

Hope crossed all the faces before her. "Well that's more the reason to keep working." Mr Dr Possible concluded, the good news provoking his mind back into action as he set off through the doors to work again on his biggest problem to date, finding his daughter.

Four weeks, and the novelty of being on another planet was rubbing off. Tatooine was a dry, hot, backwater, planet crawling with bounty hunters and criminals. Kim didn't like it one bit. Since they weren't going anywhere since they had nowhere to go, and no way of paying to get there they were put to work by Owen, Kim helping Luke and himself around the fields since the robots didn't like Ron for some reason, incidents culminating in one 'accidentally' electrocuting the teen rather then helping him. So he spent his days helping Beru in the house where he was put to work immediately doing cleaning allowing her to catch up on work she'd been putting off like updating the farm records.

The figure stood watching her work on the collector. The deep hooded figure had been watching her for days, always on the horizon watching her whenever she was in the field, enough was enough. Taking the car she quickly drove to where the figure stood, watching as it remained in place, unmoving before the teen that bore down on its position.

Stopping before she ran the figure down, Kim carefully assessed the figure. It wasn't one of the sandmen but another person, his old and weary face covered by the hood but giving him a sense of power that the teen couldn't comprehend.

"Who are you?" Kim asked, keeping her distance.

"Choosing caution, you have the mind and posture of a warrior but you not from around here." The man said with a sense of pride. "Ben Kenobi. I'm surprised it took you so long to notice me."

"How long have you been watching me?" Kim enquired, the robes he wore revealing little of his figure.

"Since you arrived." He smiled at her surprise. "Such is my duty, though I am not acquainted with yourself, or your companion." He asked politely.

"I'm Kim. Kimberly Ann Possible. My friend is Ronald Stoppable." Kim replied, not knowing why she'd used their whole names.

"Kimberly and Ronald." He replied. "It would be nice to talk to you both some time. Owen knows where I live and can give you directions. Come by some time soon." He offered kindly, turning and walking away without another word, leaving Kim with the distinct impression she would be going to talk to him tomorrow.

The small house amongst the crags of the gorge was neatly kept, Ben greeting the two teens in the same robes as yesterday as they arrived. His face uncovered appeared aged and powerful, eyes that had seen many great and horrible things in a lifetime, grey beard and thinning hair completing the look on an old wise man.

"It's good to see you, both of you. You must be Ronald." Offering a friendly hand to the blond boy that was kindly returned. "Please take a seat, there is much we need to discuss. But first, would you like a drink."

Taking a seat where they could find space leaving the chair for the old man.

"No thanks. What is this about?" Ron asked having been dragged by Kim out to meet the man.

"I've been watching you both since you arrived, a pair of outsiders dropped into our little backwater of the universe. Such cannot be co-incidence and until recently I've been afraid of what this meant. But watching you two work with the Lars family and the small positive changes you've brought about in young Luke I have to say the force chose well." Ben said thanking the two.

"What?" Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

"There is much each of us do not know, the history of our galaxy and the recent turmoil you have been thrown into. The foundation of the Empire with the Clone Wars, the noble order of the Jedi and a young boy brought up on this planet, influenced by outsiders that changed the course of our history." Ben said with a hint of sadness. "And I do not know about where it is you've come from, but I may be able to help." Lighting up both the teens faces.

"You can get us home?" Kim asked cautiously, her hopes dashed many times over the length of her stay.

"Not directly. But there is someone looking for you both, with your same… signature. I can hopefully guide them here." Ben said calmly, his thoughtful cautious words resonating hope.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou." Kim said ecstatically, giving the old man a friendly hug. "How can we ever repay you?"

Smiling to their exuberant faces, "You are both young warriors and yet you are likely to have seen much. Tell this old warrior of your journey. And in return I will tell you of our great story as I guide your friend here."

Telling Ben their stories of missions as Team Possible brought joy to the old mans face, their stories told with youthful exuberance about attempts at world conquest, mystical monkey magic, international blackmail, rogue golfers and a bumbling blue mad scientist and his green glowing companion. Time passed quickly as the stories flowed, the conversation eventually shifting to stories about the galaxy and the empire, billion strong clone armies marching across the galaxy and the order of the Jedi, peacekeepers, diplomats and bodyguards. The whole story told as though he was there on the front lines at many a battle between massive robot armies, the clones and huge battle ships as the Sith bided their time until the perfect moment. Taking control of the galaxy and making the empire in one foul swoop, the Jedi detectives only discovering too late the role they had played in helping this conquest stop what was happening. Daylight waning as their stories came to an end.

"You know what all of that reminds me of. This film I found in the bargain bin, Space Wars. And that force thing sounds a lot like the power that was used to explain stuff in the film. It was totally B grade and Luke Gregory never got to finish the series since it was a total flop." Ron commented as Ben finished his stories.

"The force always works in mysterious ways." Ben chuckled, guiding them out of his home. "Thankyou, both of you. You've rekindled my spirit and it has been an honour to meet you both. Your friend should be arriving soon and it's nearing nightfall so you both should be home before dark." Ben said.

"Ben, your stories. Were you there in the Clone Wars?" Ron asked.

"More then I care to remember." Ben said regretfully. "Goodbye Ronald, Kimberly. May the force be with you."

"You too." Ron and Kim said, waving goodbye as they slowly slipped out of sight in the hover car.

"Strange man. Nice, but strange." Kim commented as she drove towards the house.

"Yea, how was he getting us help anyway?" Ron asked, something they hadn't considered as they talked to the wise man.

"I have no idea. Probably has some communications gear or something left over from the wars." Kim said, keeping an eye on the path as the sun slowly set.

"Kim. Do you think he was one of the Jedi? I mean the way he spoke about them, it sounded like he was one of them." Ron asked, having taken a moment to mull over what they'd been told.

"Him." Kim considered the proposition. "Nah, why would someone that powerful be living out here in this wasteland."

"Good point." Ron laughed at the idea. "The ones that survived are probably all wealthy merchants and bankers financing the rebellion."

"Well, it's one way to continue the fight." Kim suggested.

A peaceful silence falling between them as they watched the two stars slowly creep towards the horizon. In spite of being on the planet for two and a bit months they still hadn't got over the sight. A bright flash and thump into the back seats bringing their travels to a halt as Kim slammed on the breaks.

Looking into the seats a brown haired college student lay, covered in a white and blue familiar body suit with an additional harness strapped around her chest. Long hair pulled back into a ponytail as she rubbed her head.

"Bonnie." Both Kim and Ron called out to the dessert.

"You better be the real ones." Bonnie mumbled, her voice more mature that agreed with her developed body. The looked to be twenty one as they caught a glimpse of her face, which looked to have developed flawlessly.

"What?" Looking at their aged school companion, the age difference doing a number on their heads.

Taking stock of her situation Bonnie looked between the two. "You have transport, so probably also a place to stay. Let's go." She stated, slumping into the seats and falling asleep.

"So what are you doing here?" Kim asked Bonnie as she sat at the table. Owen, Beru and Luke watching at the new stranger questionably.

"Getting you both home, then killing your brothers." She smiled dangerously, the menacing look in her eyes leaving the impression that she would in all watching her.

"You better not be serious." Kim demanded.

"Probably not." Her mood changing quickly to joy. A simple scanner from her harness confirmed their identity. "Say your goodbyes so we can go home." Nodding to Owen, Beru and Luke politely before heading outside.

A long goodbye later they joined Bonnie watching the binary stars disappear over the horizon in their original cloths.

"Spectacular isn't it." Kim suggested to which Bonnie scoffed.

"I've seen better. You ready?"

"I am." Kim said "Ron?"

"I guess I'll miss this place. Still, I hope Luke can get his wish and get away from here." Ron commented.

"Yea."

"Are you done? Here take these." Bonnie snapped, holding out two kimmunicator like devices, obviously tweaked by the twins.

Holding one of the devices each they looked to Bonnie, "So what now." Ron asked.

His answer coming as Bonnie tapped her belt, the sandy deserts disappearing in a flash replaced by Kim's brothers' room. Standing on a glowing plate in the corner of the room, Kim found herself instantly mobbed by her twin brothers, cheering, crying and hugging her.

Her mother stormed into the room having heard the ruckus, "What's all the… Kim!" Her stunned face verging on tears.

"Isn't this nice." Bonnie snapped, her fist snapping across Kim's face sending her to the floor. Everyone staring at her in stunned silence. "I'll get to you two later." Bonnie said menacingly, her eyes flashing white and all the machines in the room exploding as she glared at the twins then disappearing in a flash.

"Okay, that was weird." Ron said as the smoke slowly lifted.

"Yea, kind of expected that." The twins said simultaneously.

"We may" Jim started, both looking guilty as sin with their cheeky smiles

"Or may not have"

"Blackmailed"

"Bribed"

"Or bullied Bonnie"

"In order to rescue you."

"You did what?" Kim yelled having recovered form the powerful hit.

Looking at each other, then to their angry sister and mother, Tim tried to explain "She was the only one"

"That could possibly find you."

"Well, other then Shego."

"Yea, we weren't going to even try and get her."

"So we used Bonnie's negative energies."

"Which are tuned to your positives."

"To find you."

"And then a quantum eight dimensional spatial reference"

"To teleport you back." They smiled. Again attacking and hugging their sister.

Her mother only half listening as she stared at her missing daughter, rushing up and kissing her cheeks. "Don't you ever do that to us again." She demanded, tears rolling across her cheek. Turning and then embracing Ron as well. "You're parents have been so worried about you." Looking over them both, their joyful tanned faces covered in layers of grime and dust she pulled them out of the twins room. "Both of you. Get cleaned up. I've got some phone calls to make and there'll be something to eat when you get down." She commanded, pushing each of them towards separate bathrooms.

Looking down on the happy twins, her face became stern. "We'll be talking about your actions later. Now go get your father and tell the others." She said, tears still streaming from her eyes as she hugged the young boys.

* * *

Monkey blue cheese  
In response to any accusations of silliness or childish behaviour, I have nothing further to say. 


End file.
